random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Ventus + Love = ?
Part 1 (inside The Bunker 2.0) ACF: Everybody I've got bad news, we've been cancelled. Dot: How could they do that? ACF: Well, unfortunatley Dot. There's no more room on the Disney XD schedule. We've just got to accept the fact that Disney XD has to make room for "terrific" shows like Camp Lakebottom, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Just Kidding, Japanzi: Going, Going, Max Steel, Slugterra- Master ventus: And the ninth grade ninja show that looks like Invader Zim. Wakko: Is there no hope? ACF: Guess not, The Bunker 2.0 is cancelled for good. Bob: That's just great! How am I suppose to make money now? Narrator: I don't get it, are we actors or real life people in war? Fourth Wall: Shut up! (messanger bird flies over to ACF, and hands her a message in a bottle) ACF: (gets out bottle opener, removes cork and reads letter) ..........Looks like were no longer cancelled! Justin Beiber: NO! I'M STILL NOT AUTOTUNERZ LEADER! ACF: What are you doing in our Bunker 2.0? Justin Beiber: Enjoying some iced tea. This is actually a nice place, almost makes me regret being a villain. Bob: (brings out red button, and looks at ACF) May I? ACF: I'd be insulted if you didn't. Bob: (presses red button, then Justin Beiber is catapulted out of the Bunker 2.0) ACF: We forgot to sing our theme song. (clears throat and starts singing) We failed we lost the war. Bob:And now there is more. But were in a new place. Master ventus: Our Bunker's now in space. Gaepora: (in tub) La La La La La La Laaaaaaaa. Bob: And this one will not blow. Everyone: The Bunker 2.0. Gaepora: (in background) Yeah I like this!! ACF: We have everything and more. Bob:This ones better than before. Master ventus:For what we do, it is worth- Mario Luigi 123:To do anything for our planet Earth. music changes to a more military-esque marching tune with all the snare drums, bass drums, and trumpets) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, the Old Men Trio! Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora:(singing) Stay sharp and stay low. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Monogram:(singing) Stay light on you're toes. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Tenzin:(singing) It's a war out there. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) Go strike if you dare! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) It is a space land out there, it brings sadness to our eyes. The fact that we still exist makes us feel so surprised. We thought this place is sacred, we all really guessed. And it really turns out to be, as we all are really blessed. We hope the war is over now. We're all gettin' real tired. All we want is peace and happiness which we all admire. Bob: And this one will not blow. ACF: Because were in-? Everyone:The Bunker 2.0 Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! (song ends, cuts to the Bunker 2.0 basemet) Master ventus: Alright Bob are you ready for this? Bob: What's the plan again? Master ventus: We're breaking into the Autotunerz H.Q, and beating Miley Cyrus with this wrecking ball. Fourth Wall: Can I help. Master ventus: You can go get us some snacks. I'm starvin'. Fourth Wall: (runs to the kitchen, and fills a pillow case with Valentines Day Candy, then runs back) Master ventus: Why are all these candies wrapped in little hearts? What am I Beiber? Bob: Dude, it's Valentines Day candy. (unwraps and see's writing on the wrapper) "Somebody call the cops, because its got to be illegal to look that good!" Yakko: MY LOVE LETTERS! (takes candy wrapper from Bob) UHH..IN A HURRY GOTTA GO! (jumps out a window) Fourth Wall: But that's for another time. Master ventus: Who's Valentines Day, is she a friend from Texas? Bob: It's a holiday where you give candy to the people you love. Master ventus: What? I only spend money on myself. Bob: Then don't. (picks up another candy rapper) "You are the most beautiful women in all of space, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven. I couldn't have since you came in like a wrecking ball." Justin Beiber: MY LOVE LETTERS! (takes candy wrapper from Bob) UHH..IN A HURRY GOTTA GO! (jumps out a window) Master ventus: That was odd. But I think I know what I wanna do for Valentines Day. Bob: What kill Miley Cyrus? Master ventus: Well that too...BUT NO! I'm gonna invade the Autotunerz H.Q and kill them all. Bob: I'm going with you. Fourth Wall: NO! That means I gotta go now too! Bob: To the garage! (After going into the garage, they blast off into space) Justin Beiber: (pops out in space) Hey guys! Master ventus: (pushes turbo button, and painfully runs over Beiber) Bob: Is he dead? Justin Beiber: (gets up) Master ventus: NO! (rapidly backs up to run over Beiber again) (flies to the Autotunerz H.Q) Master ventus: (puts on an O.2 Mask, and walks out of space ship) Well, here we are. Bob: (walks out of ship) That was easy. Part 2 Master ventus: This door won't open. Bob: It's voice activated! Justin Beiber: I can help you! Master ventus: (shoots Justin Beiber) Oh it's just you. Background Information *This is the first episode of the Bunker 2.0 after a few months hiatus, and the first episode of 2014.